


I'll Be In My Bunk

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Sex Toys, Solo-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Neill learns some new Tok'ra vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be In My Bunk

Freya had tied the intricate harness around his torso during the team's last visit to Vorash. She had instructed him to wear it until their next meeting. That had been three weeks ago. He was beginning to wonder if it would start to smell. It was natural fiber rope, after all.

He showered daily. Multiple times a day depending on the mission - which made it harder to hide the, thankfully, neutral-colored ropes wound about his body. He was still concerned about potential odors. 'Pondering that dilemma exactly when he received a transmission from Freya. It was a recorded message asking him to write down his thoughts and feelings regarding the intricate harness and to engage in a word he didn't know the meaning of.

Jack scowled at the image on the message. Grumbling the whole way, he went to Daniel's lab. He returned a book he'd borrowed ages ago and puttered around the lab a bit until Daniel started grumbling

"Why are you here, Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack feigned inattentiveness better than anyone. "Uh, wondering what this word means," he said. He pointed to a page in a book where he'd found what looked like the right word. He plopped the book down on Daniel's desk.

"Oh." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at the book. "That's the Tok'ra word for masturbation. Literal translation is 'to make pleasure for ones-self'. Why?"

Jack shook his head. "Must've heard it somewhere. Stuck in my head." If this was Freya's idea of a joke, he wasn't laughing. She was aware he didn't know her language and either wanted him to go to Daniel for help or fail so she could punish him.

Granted, her punishments could be quite enjoyable, but it was the idea of being punished he took issue with.

He thanked Daniel, then returned to his bunk, thankful to not have to share while on base. He sat on his cot and winced. Freya had tied a knot in the harness that rubbed against his perineum. While the sensation wasn't unpleasant, it was startling when he wasn't expecting it. On a recent mission he'd had to avoid making a face or a noise when he'd sat on a rock to negotiate with the people. That would have been embarrassing to try to explain.

At first, he started to write that he hated the rope harness and everything about it. Then, the loop around his cock shifted when he moved and he heard himself moan. He changed the first part to 'hate that I can't control my body's reactions to the sensations it generates'. He mentioned that he liked what it did - sent pleasure ripples through his body, across his skin - but not necessarily the timing. He wrote that on missions, it was more problematic than on base and that he liked to imagine what she might do with him in the harness if she were given the chance.

That made him sit back and read what he'd just written again. Had he actually written that? He arched an eyebrow at the notebook. He had. Had he meant it? Affirmative there as well. That was interesting considering he had been rather adamant about not engaging in a relationship with her before.

He was reaching to tug his T-shirt over his head when Freya's message caught his attention again. Reading more carefully, she had instructed him to leave his clothes on for his 'self exploration' time. What was she up to?

Leaving ulterior motives aside for the moment, Jack settled on the edge of his cot and unfastened his pants. He drew his cock out and began to stroke himself slowly with one hand. His other hand traced idly at the lines of the harness looped about his torso. If he moved a certain way, one of the ropes would scrape across his nipples. Then, once he shifted back, the cotton of his Air Force-issue T-shirt would follow suit. The change in sensations was dizzying. 'Especially in the wake of his fist curled around his cock.

He focused on the ropes and his hard on and pleasured himself until he spilled all over his T-shirt. Once his orgasm subsided, he flopped back on his cot, staring at the ceiling. That had been far more erotic an experience than he was expecting. He was almost sure he'd dreamed half of it.

When he could move again, he finished his assignment for Freya, then curled up on his cot to sleep. A final thought drifted through his head as he began to doze: through all of his little adventure, he'd forgotten to lock the door.


End file.
